poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV show by BowserMovies1989. Plot Episode list Season 1 # Rise of the Turtles Part 1 # Rise of the Turtles Part 2 # Turtle Temper Season 2 # The Mutation Situation Season 3 # Within the Woods Season 4 # Beyond the Known Universe Season 5 # Scroll of the Demodragon Transcript Season 1 # Rise of the Turtles Part 1 # Rise of the Turtles Part 2 # Turtle Temper # New Enemy, Old Enemy # I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman # Metalhead # Monkey Brains # Never Say Xever # The Gauntlet # Panic in the Sewers # Mousers Attack! # It Came From the Depths # I, Monster # New Girl In Town # The Alien Agenda # The Pulverizer # TCRI # Cockroach Terminator # Baxter's Gambit # Enemy of My Enemy # Karai's Vendetta # Pulverizer Returns # Parasitica # Operation Break Out # Showdown Part 1 # Showdown Part 2 Season 2: # The Mutation Situation # Invasion of the Squirrelanoids # Follow the Leader # Mutagen Man Unleashed # Mikey Gets Shellacne # Target: April O 'Neil" # Slash and Destroy # The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones # The Kraang Conspiracy # Fungus Humungous # Metalhead Rewired # Of Rats and Men # The Manhattan Project Part 1 # The Manhattan Project Part 2 # Mazes & Mutants # The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman # Newtralized # Pizza Face # The Wrath of Tiger Claw # The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto # Plan 10 # Vengence is Mine # A Chinatown Ghost Story # Into Dimension X # The Invasion Part 1 # The Invasion Part 2 Season 3: #Within the Woods #A Foot Too Big #Buried Secrets #The Croaking #In Dreams #Race with the Demon #Eyes of the Chimera #Vision Quest #Return to New York #Serpent Hunt #The Pig and the Rhino #Battle for New York Part 1 #Battle for New York Part 2 #Casey Jones vs the Underworld #The Noxious Avenger #Clash of the Mutanimals #Meet Mondo Gecko #The Deadly Venom #Turtles in Time #Tale of the Yokai #Attack of the Mega Shredder #The Creeping Doom #The Fourfold Trap #Dinosaur Seen in Sewers #Annihilation: Earth Part 1 #Annihilation: Earth Part 2 Season 4: #Beyond the Known Universe #The Moon of Thalos 3 #The Weird World of Wyrm #The Outlaw Armaggon #Riddle of the Ancient Aeons #Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind #The Arena of Carnage #The War for Dimension X #The Cosmic Ocean #Trans-Dimension Turtles #Revenge of the Triceratons #The Evil of Dregg #The Ever-Burning Fire #Earth's Last Stand #City at War #Broken Foot #The Insecta Trifecta #Mutant Gangland #Bat in the Belfly #The Super Shredder #Darkest Plight #The Power Inside Her #Tokka vs. the World #Tale of Tiger Claw #Requiem #Owari Season 5: #Scroll of the Demodragon #The Forgotten Swordsman #Heart of Evil #End Times #When Worlds Collide Part 1 #When Worlds Collide Part 2 #Yojimbo #Osoroshi no Tabi #Kagayake Kintaro #Lone Rat and Cubs #The Wasteland Warrior #The Impossible Desert Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined, Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, and The Masters of Evil are guest starring in this series. *In this series, Tigger often refer to Leonardo as "Leo boy", Donatello as "Donny boy", Raphael as "Raphy boy" and Michaelangelo as "Mikey boy". Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:TV series